Forgive Your Enemies But Never Forget Their Names
by Avalon11
Summary: Sam is having dreams from Jolinar’s past. Pressed to find answers before time runs out for a member of SG1, she must go to all lengths to regain the lost memories of Jolinar of Malkshur before an old enemy comes to claim a forgotten debt.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome all to my second SG-1 fanfic. As it is my second fic any and all comments are welcome. This is a work in progress so many apologies for delayed updates advance. Enjoy!  
Special thanks goes out to my Beta the SG-1 Psychopath  
Avalon 

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1; it belongs to….well whoever owns it that is not me. Also this is a small crossover with Children of Dune taking place right after the movie. (Forgive me for using the movie but I'm only half way through the books) and Frank Herbert owns that.

Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names 

People were running. That was the first thing that came to her mind. Colors rushed past her each on their own mission. Someone ran into her, and pushed her up against the rough, cold hard wall. Righting her self immediately she kept on running, trusting her feet to take her where she needed to go. Explosions rang about her in uncountable numbers, and deafening sound. Casualties mounted higher and higher. Friends, teammates, and complete strangers she has worked beside falling to the onslaught. One Goa'uld caused all this damage. She ran to the control room and ordered everyone out. A Goa'uld came onto the screen.

"Your forces have been overrun. Your damages and causalities mount ever higher. Give in to the inevitable, surrender."

She bowed her head, she knew what she was about to do was against all rules but she had to save them using the only thing left that the Goa'uld wanted.

"I have information."

Samantha Carter woke with a start. Sitting up quickly her sheets fell from her body. Her body was covered in sweat, hair plastered to her head and clothes sticking to her like a second skin. Breathing heavily she tried in vain to calm her rapid heartbeat. She ran her hand through her short hair. Closing her blue eyes for a moment, she focussed her mind on the present. She was Samantha Carter _not_ Jolinar of Malkshur. She was in the SGC safe in her room, _not_ on a stolen ship with Tok'ra being overrun by Goa'uld. She sighed as she opened her eyes. Glancing at the clock, her jaw dropped; she had over slept by half an hour! Throwing off the sheets and ignoring the cold floor she ran to the showers.

She stepped under the hot water and steam rose around her. She knew the only thing to make her oversleep like that was a memory. Not hers of course but Jolinar's. She allowed the water to sooth her for a few more moments before washing up. She grabbed a towel and started drying. Flashes of the dream came unbidden and would not stop. She used a near by wall to steady herself and waited. A moment or two passed before they stopped again. _Third night in a row,_ was all she could think. _How many times must I have that dream? _ With a sigh she threw on her clothes and walked out of the showers. Looking at a clock she decided to skip breakfast and head right for the briefing room.

She walked into the room. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond were already there.

"Good morning camper!" Came Jack's voice "Welcome to the land of the living."

"Sorry for being late sir." Sam directed her response at Hammond.

"Take a seat Major we were just about to begin."

Sam helped herself to a cup of coffee. Daniel got up and pulled out the projector.

"SG-3 just came back from a first contact mission on P3x-745. The natives call the planet Arrakis or Dune. There has just been a family confrontation on planet between Alia and the rightful heirs Ghanima Atreides and Leto Atreides. Ghanima now rules with her twin brother in the desert. Their father was killed in the power struggle and their mother killed in childbirth. Their father was considered a god. At first we thought he might have been a Goa'uld, it turns out he was just a man, known as Muad'Dib. Now Ghanima wants to trade with us with a substance that is only found on Arrakis, Spice. A drug, a substance that can expand the mind and extend life. She has not yet stated what she wants to trade for."

Sam had perked up now that she had a cup of coffee and joined in. "Is it safe to travel there? If they are still fighting, it could put us in a bad spot."

"I agree with Carter on this on sir."

"Well I don't, and the president agrees with me. SG-1 is to go to Arrakis and see what Ghanima Atreides wants in exchange for this Spice and to see it first hand. You leave in 4 hours." Hammond got up and left.

"Oh for crying out loud, save the world this, suicide mission that, throw yourself on a hostile planet now, no one asks us to come by and just chat anymore."

"Jack it'll just be a normal mission as the fighting has stopped." Daniel turned the lights back on as jack dropped a pencil on the table.

"Normal you say? Well in that case will we get stabbed, shot, or captured first?"

Daniel and Sam went to give a retort but found that Jack had a good point with that statement. Teal'c just sat there.

"Perhaps O'Neill, we should suit up." He suggested. They all stood up when Sam didn't follow Jack turned back.

"You coming?"

"In a few I need breakfast first. Overslept."

Jack raised an eyebrow "You oversleep?"

"Yes sir," a smile came to her face "I'm thinking-"

Jack interpreted her "I'd be surprised if you stopped Major. Meet us in half an hour."

Jack never let her finish because he knew what her oversleeping meant, only one thing had ever caused that to happen, she had a dream from Jolinar's memories. He quickly left the room. He knew that Sam didn't like to talk about it, and he never pushed it. He caught up to Teal'c and Daniel quickly. Moving aside for someone as pretence he gave Teal'c a look. Teal'c nodded his head in understanding and left.

"Where's Teal'c going?"

"How should I know? Come on." He dragged Daniel down the hall.

Knowing that Sam would have gone anywhere but to eat, Teal'c picked up some fruit and bread and walked to where he knew she would be. His boots echoed on the floor. People passed him without the friendly nods and smiles that the others on his team would get. No one bothered him as he walked past in silence. Reaching his destination he knocked on the door.

"Major Carter may I enter?" Teal'c asked knowing that she valued her privacy.

"Come in Teal'c." He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Samantha's lab was covered in technology from Earth and other planets, all in various states that only Sam herself understood.

"You will need substance if you are to go on this mission." He placed the plate next to her and perched himself on the stool next to her.

Sam picked up a piece of fruit and nibbled on it. They sat in silence, neither minding it. Finally Sam spoke up

"Why now Teal'c? I mean it has been years and now this dream pops up out of nowhere for the past three nights! What does it mean?"

"I can not say Major Carter. But I do know that the memories of Jolinar of Malkshur are not to be dismissed lightly."

Silence once again came over the two. This time it was not interrupted. Sam finished off the fruit given to her and after half and hour came they left the stools and started to the door. When there Sam gave Teal'c a hug before opening the door.

3½ hours later SG-1 stood at the base of the ramp ready to depart.

"SG-1 you have a go. Good luck." Hammond's voice came over the intercom. SG-1 walked up to the Gate and stepped through into the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1; it belongs to….well whoever owns it that is not me. Also this is a small crossover with Children of Dune taking place right after the movie. (Forgive me for using the movie but I'm only half way through the books) and Frank Herbert owns that.  
Thanks to my beta the SG-1 Psychopath

Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names 

SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate and into a wall of heat. Hot, was the one thought on everyone's mind. Scorching hot.

"It had to be a desert." O'Neill muttered.

It was then that they noticed they were surrounded. The people seemed to show up like ghosts emerging from the sand in a blink of an eye, all armed. SG-1 raised their weapons.

"What business do you have on Dune? What purpose do you have in coming and waving guns on this planet?"

"Not waving, pointing." Jack stated.

"We're here at the request of Ghanima Atreides. She sent for us to trade with her. Please, we mean no harm and we're here in peace." Daniel spoke quietly to the men.

What appeared to be the leaders spoke quickly and quietly among themselves.

"Very well, you will be escorted to Ghanima if you are telling the truth. If not you will be killed."

"Excuse me but who are _you?_"

"We are the Fremen, desert people." With that they broke into four groups. One walked in front of SG-1, the other behind, one to the right, and the last to the left. They were surrounded. "You are fortunate that the city Arrakeen lies less than 15 minutes walk from here, you would not survive open desert dressed like that."

They walked in silence no one speaking. But that was due mostly to the heat. SG-1 was hard pressed to keep up with the desert people who were accustomed to the heat and conditions, so they saved their strength and water by saying nothing. The Fremen were more than content to not say a thing. Once upon a time they would have watched for Worms but they hadn't been this close to the city for years. That was a time long past to this world. The Desert was dying and they knew it. Few Fremen stayed in the city with the twin children of Paul Muad'Dib, most returned to their desert home, but a few had been determined to stay with Ghanima. Fewer still wandered the open desert in search of young Leto. He wandered off into the desert after delivering Alia's water to them to spread on the open sand in the mid-day sun. The Fremen were dying with the desert and everyone knew it. Rain came to the skies of Dune and the worms fled, dying with the desert. Leto was supposed to lead them but he had left running into the open desert. Ghanima alone still held hope for the young man's return to her side.

SG-1 walked, each adjusting their packs, sunglasses, or hats as they walked. Sam, after 5 minutes gave in and shed her jacket. Teal'c alone seemed to be unfazed, but then the team had seen little faze the Jaffa. With nothing but the sound of the wind across the sand and the rustle of the cloaks of the Fremen, the group walked into Arrakeen. People watched as they walked past. Women and children watching in curiosity, men looking on wondering what had been brought to their city now. One of the men dashed ahead, leaving SG-1 to marvel at their speed. All thoughts of running quickly shot out of their minds. Soon they stood at the bottom of steps leading into a massive building, _a palace_, Daniel thought. They were led half way up the sandy steps, the sun setting behind them, when a group walked out from the inside.

"My Lady these men came from the ring. We brought them to you, they claim that you asked them to come."

"You have done well to bring them to me." She looked at SG-1 "My name is Ghanima Atreides, are you the ones General Hammond sent?"

"Yes Lady Ghanima. My name is Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill," He pointed to Jack standing a step down from him on his right "And Major Samantha Carter," Two steps down to his left "and next to her is Teal'c. We're members of SG-1, the ones sent to trade with you."

She nodded "This is Princess Irulan." She gestured to the woman standing next to her. "Please come inside."

Three Fremen guides came with them as well as Princess Irulan. She sat down in a chair. The wall was mostly stone with large pillars in intervals making grand windows to the outside and the slowly setting sun.

"Your General seemed most pleased that we wished to trade. I can only hope that we can come to an agreement."

"I'm sure that we can my Lady." Daniel spoke politely.

"Please call me Ghanima or even Ghani."

"Listen Ghani, I mean no disrespect or anything but what do you want out of this?" Jack got right to the point. Plopping himself down onto a chair.

"I want help."

Jack, about to make some sort of comment, was shut up by Daniel "Help? With what may I ask?"

"I can only keep this system of government together for so long; I need my brother to help me do this. I need a team to go into the desert with the Fremen to help them look for him."

"Why do you need outsiders looking for your brother?" Sam inquired.

"The Fremen are good, but their best trackers have left. I need someone who I can trust out there looking for Leto."

"What makes you believe that you may trust us Ghanima Atreides?"

"I know that with the promise of Spice with the bringing of my brother will keep your people in line."

"I'll have to talk to my people about this. Is it possible to head to the Gate right now?"

Ghani glanced outside. "You have 45 minutes till the sun sets. That leaves you 15 to talk to your people."

"That'll do. Alright campers let's go!"

"Jack I'd like to stay here." Daniel spoke up.

"What?" Jack shook his salt and pepper head.

"With your permission Ghani I would like to learn more about your people, this trade, could we also include culture as well?"

"I see no reason why not."

Jack sighed "Carter you're with Daniel. Teal'c with me, let's go."

"Please Colonel O'Neill, take some of the Fremen with you. No one knows the desert better and you have my word they will not harm you." Jack nodded in agreement after a moment. "Take 3 men and go with them." The Fremen nodded and left after the two. "Now what was it that you wanted to know?"

"That's right General. This Ghanima wants us to look for her twin." Jack spoke to Hammond over the radio.

"Well let's run with it for now. Go search for the lad and see if you can find any trace of what happened."

"Alright, O'Neill out." The Stargate disengaged. "Well Teal'c buddy looks like we're going hunting."

"I thought we were searching for Leto Atreides."

"Figure of speech Teal'c. Come on." They headed back to Arrakeen.

"So your people had made their home based on the desert?"

"Yes all life revolved around the precious life water, but those where the days of my father and grandfather. Although it is still an honour to have someone give you their water on the table."

"You mean they…spit on the table?"

"Yes." Ghani stopped and looked at him as if wondering why that would be anything but a gift. "You should know Daniel that a Fremen dies when he is too long from the desert; this we call "the water sickness." That is why it is of such importance that water falls from Dune's sky, more over the Worms flee from the water. One has not been seen near the city in many years. I fear that my brother will all too soon become as the Fremen are and fear the water."

"We will find him."

Sam looked around at the stones and walked to the window. It was then she noted that there was no glass, just an opening to the outside. She let the wind dance across her skin cooling her. She closed her eyes.

The city was under a down pour of Goa'uld ships. Blasts rained down on the city. Chaos ran rampant, people fleeing from the oncoming Jaffa.

A hand gripped her shoulder; she spun around drawing her gun up to her attacker to find…Daniel.

"Oh god Daniel, I'm…I'm so sorry."

"All you ok Sam?" He asked looking at her with worry. He had been talking to Ghani when he noticed Sam standing by the window, eyes closed, looking slightly pale.

"I'm fine Daniel, really." She plastered a smile on for him and looked over his shoulder, there stood Ghani with a knowing look on her face.

"Samantha Carter, please join me in my chambers for a moment…Alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1; it belongs to….well whoever owns it that is not me. Also this is a small crossover with Children of Dune taking place right after the movie. (Forgive me for using the movie but I'm only half way through the books) and Frank Herbert owns that.

Thank you to my Beta Bekki, the SG-1 Psychopath

Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names

Ghani led Sam into her room and softly closed the door behind her. Cashmere curtains flew all about the place creating a relaxing effect in the rapidly cooling room.

"Samantha you contain the memories of another, one born before you were." Sam looked at her trying to feign innocence. "Don't look at me like that, I could tell by the look in your eyes moments ago. I thought there were no pre-born on your world."

"Pre-born?" Sam asked in confusion, taking the seat that Ghani offered.

"Yes. Those who come to consciousness in the womb, born with all the memories of their parents." Ghani's blue eyes, contained no white at all the after effect of spice use, bore into Sam's.

"No, we have none. I…I was taken as a host." She held Ghani's gaze "A host retains all the memories of the symbiote after it departs the body. Normally a host and symbiote stay together the entire life of the host, I however lost the Tok'ra I carried, but I still have the memories locked deep in my mind."

"Pre-born are an effect of mothers being exposed to awareness-spectrum while the child is in the womb. We are known as the accursed ones." Ghani laughed, showing her to be more of the girl she looked than the ruler she portrayed to the world. "You know it's odd that we the ones who can help others after the dead have moved on are the ones most feared. It would be times like these that Leto and I would play games neither of us winning." Tears formed on the side of her eyes.

"We'll find Leto, we have good trackers. Teal'c is one of the best, if General Hammond gives us a go we will find him."

"I hope that you do." She looked outside "The sun sets within 20 minutes, let us get Daniel Jackson and I'll take you to your rooms for the night."

Ghani and Sam walked out and joined Daniel who was looking at some ancient texts on the walls "Sam! Do you know what this is?" He exclaimed the moment that he saw her. She shook her head. "This is the entire history of these people, from the moment the Goa'uld were over thrown and left this planet to the tale of Paul Atreides or Muad'Dib. This is absolutely amazing! It even includes their reasoning on the meaning of life!" Daniel said all of this so fast that most people around them couldn't keep up.

"Whoa, slow down there grasshopper." Jack walked in.

"Jack you don't understand."

"I think I do, all too well." Jack gave the archaeologist the 'please shut up' look. "Ghani, we're told to do all we can to help find your brother."

Ghani's eyes lit up "Thank you. It is late now; I'll show you to your rooms for the night. In the morning I'll show you the Spice as I assume you wish to see that before departing for the search."

"Yup, that we do." Jack said, his hand resting lightly on his gun that had never left his side. "Lead on."

Ghani led them threw multiple corridors and halls to a large room with tables scattered about with chairs and the walls lined with books. Four doors led out of the room not including the one they entered through.

"This was my father's favourite room while he was here. These books tell our tales. My brother and I used to play in here feeling as if we were somehow closer to him." She sighed as she picked up an old book off the table and placed it back on the shelf. "Those three doors lead to bedrooms. Two single rooms and one double. The fourth leads to a bathing room. And here," She moved one of the shelves "is an escape route it leads to the main hall. It may come in handy. Some are not thrilled with the idea of Spice trade with those outside the empire."

"Thank you Ghani." Daniel spoke for the group.

"You're welcome." With that Ghani left the room.

"What do you think Teal'c?" Jack asked the Jaffa.

"She is not telling us everything she knows about her brother's disappearance."

"What do you think that is?"

"I do not know, she is not telling us."

"Of course. Daniel, Carter what were your impressions?"

"She knows a lot more than she lets on." Sam said cryptically not mentioning the fact that Ghani had read her easily and knew that she had someone else's memories.

"Daniel? Danny Boy?"

Daniel had his head stuck in a book and was standing by a window. "Hmm?"

"Daniel!" Jack whacked him once lightly Daniel looked up.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." The colonel knew that Daniel had been paying more attention to the palace and it's history than the people in it.

"Well Hammond is giving us the go-ahead so tomorrow we search for the kid. For now let's get some rest. Teal'c you take the double room with Daniel, Sam and I will each take a single room." Teal'c nodded and he and Daniel headed off to the double room.

"Why did you do that sir?" Sam enquired

"Because of what the little princess said. She told us that some people might not be happy and I know that Teal'c can take care of Daniel and frankly I thought that you might want a room to your self."

"And what about you sir?" Sam asked with a small smile on her face.

"What can I say, I wanted to sleep tonight." Sam broke out into a full smile and listened as Daniel spoke very quickly to a probably not listening Jaffa.

"Good night sir."

"Night Major." Sam walked away into her room.

The dream came again.

People running. People screaming. The ship that they had stolen had a very pissed off owner that wanted it back.

Jolinar ran through the halls. They had to protect the people they had endangered. They had to protect the planet. She once again ran into the control room and ordered everyone out.

"Your forces have been overrun. Your damages and causalities mount ever higher. Give in to the inevitable, surrender."

She bowed her head once again.

"I have information. Leave this place and these people be and I shall give it to you Thoth."

Sam's eyes opened. For a moment her breath caught in her throat. She now knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I do not own SG-1; it belongs to…well whoever owns it that is not me. Also this is a small crossover with Children of Dune taking place right after the movie. (Forgive me for using the movie but I'm only half way through the books) and Frank Herbert owns that.  
  
Thank you to my beta Bekki, the SG-1 Psychopath

Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names

Sam pushed off the sheet that she was using and grabbed her weapons, never forgetting the leap and a bound rule; never be more than a leap and a bound away from your personal weapon, and headed to Teal'c and Daniel's room. Even in the dead of night the palace was still on the warm side, she reached the room quickly and quietly. Moving soundlessly she awoke Teal'c. He grabbed her arm quickly releasing it when he realized who it was. She gave him several quick military hand signals to indicate that she wanted to talk then pointed to the main room. Teal'c nodded once to show he understood.

"What is it Major Carter?"

"I know who is in the dreams; it's a Goa'uld called Thoth."

"I have heard of him. He was a great system lord. What brought about his downfall to this day is unknown."

"It was here Teal'c. On Dune, Jolinar there was a battle a stolen ship. Jolinar made a deal with Thoth."

"What did they agree upon?"

"I don't know." She shook her head and fell into a cushioned chair the annoyance clearly shown on her face.

"I know that it will come to you Major Carter." He sat down next to her. "I have seen you come through many times before this and I have no doubt in my mind that you will once again find the answers that you seek."

"Thank you Teal'c." She whispered softly as she leaned in for a brief embrace. Teal'c's head shot up suddenly. "What is it Teal'c?" Teal'c made m motion for her to be silent. He grabbed his Zat from his side and walked towards his room with Daniel. He opened the door without a noise. A quick shot was let off before he opened the door all the way. Sam leaned in to see what he had shot at. An intruder lay motionless on the floor. Sam quickly ran to Jack's room while Teal'c made his way over to her deserted room. Pulling her Zat she opened the door. She shot the two men in his room before waking the colonel. He opened his eyes to see Sam standing over him in the silent room. She pointed to the men before he could speak. Grabbing his gun from under his pillow he followed her out of the room. Teal'c had awakened Daniel and he was now standing outside in the main room. Teal'c walked out of Sam's room and looked around.

Jack raised an eyebrow "Teal'c?"

"I could not find any intruders in Major Carter's room."

"I did shoot two in the Colonel's maybe when they didn't find me in my room they went in search of me?"

"We would haven seen them if that was the case." He pointed out. Daniel walked to the outer door, opened it and glanced the hall.

"There's no one her-" Before he could finish three men rushed in while a fourth grabbed Daniel and held a weapon to his head.

"Drop your weapons or he dies." One spoke that Jack assumed was the leader.

Sam threw her only weapon to the ground while Teal'c and Jack threw one of their weapons to the ground keeping their second weapon concealed. "Now what?" Jack asked.

"Now you die."

"That's a bad idea." Jack said as both he and Teal'c drew their weapons. Sam rushed another knocking him to the ground in the unexpected assault. Jack shot two of the men with his gun while Teal'c used his Zat against Daniel and the man holding him. Daniel and the man fell to the ground. Jack grabbed Daniel and pulled him away then checked the other men. Teal'c, after making sure the other man was out from the hit from the zat'ni'katal checked on Daniel.

"Are you well Daniel Jackson?"

"What did I tell you Teal'c?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow "Under the circumstances I saw no other option. I believe however you told me never to do that again."

Sam had been fighting to keep the weapon the man had pointed in any other direction than her. She pushed him back into the wall breaking his arm in the process. That had been at a delicate angel on the wall when she pushed him. An audible snap could be heard. She then used that advantage and hit him over the head with a small decorative rock from the table next to her. She then went to help Jack tie the men up. When checking one of the men Jack had shot, only to find him dead, she stumbled across something none of them wanted to see.

"Colonel."

"What is it Carter I'm kind of busy tying someone up here."

"I really think you want to see this sir."

By then she had attracted the attention and curiosity of Daniel and Teal'c.

"Alright what is it?" Jack asked coming over.

"This man was a Jaffa."

The four looked at each other. This was bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1; it belongs to…well whoever owns it that is not me. Also this is a small crossover with Children of Dune taking place right after the movie. (Forgive me for using the movie but I'm only half way through the books) and Frank Herbert owns that.  
  
Thank you to my beta Bekki, the SG-1 Psychopath

Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names

The sounds of Jack's gun had alerted the guards, who in turn had woken Ghani, which led to the present situation of Ghani in her night gown standing with SG-1 in their night clothes and a group of tired but armed guards all standing in the main room of SG-1's quarters.

"What happened here?" Ghani questioned.

"Well there was a bunch of guys…we shot them." Jack said bluntly. His comical tone in his voice told SG-1 that things were all right for it was only when he stopped joking that they knew that something was really wrong.

"This one was Jaffa. I thought that the Goa'uld were long gone from your planet." Sam spoke up.

"They were. I don't know…" Ghani stared at the dead man. This was unheard of; the Goa'uld had not breached their borders since the rebellion "I don't understand this anymore than you do. We were taught that no Goa'uld has stepped foot on our sands since Thoth was banished so long ago."

Sam's breath caught in her throat. Thoth. The Goa'uld that haunted her dreams, the one that Jolinar had fought so long ago. She glanced at the window. The sky was lightening, dawn approached.

"Perhaps you should get these men into custody were they can't escape." Daniel suggested.

"Yes. You're right. Take these men away, and spread the water over the mid-day sun of those two." She indicated the dead man and Jaffa.

"Excuse me. He was a Jaffa." Jack pointed out.

"It is our way."

"And? So? But? Therefore?"

"He is dead. For the dead there is no right or wrong, no good or evil, only the mercy of Maud'dib. Dawn is but hours away. Sleep if you so wish. Irulan will come at breakfast to fetch you."

"So what exactly happened here?" Jack wanted to know.

"Major Carter and I were conversing when I heard a noise from the domicile that Daniel Jackson and I share. I went to investigate. I found an intruder and dispensed of him, Major Carter did the same with you O'Neill. I went to Major Carter's room, but I sensed a Goa'uld nearby and it distracted me for a moment from my investigation. It was then that Daniel Jackson opened the door. I believe that you know the rest O'Neill."

"Thank you Teal'c. I was referring to how they got in in the first place."

"That I do not know."

"Well I don't think that we're going to be doing any more sleeping tonight." Daniel piped up.

"Sir, I know about Thoth." Sam blurted out.

"What? You knew he was here?" Daniel asked.

"No! I…he's the Goa'uld from my dreams. I mean… I've been getting some of Jolinar's memories. It was about Dune and Thoth. Something happened here between the two of them but I can't remember what."

"Well it seems that he might have come back for whatever he wanted from Dune." Jack pointed out. "We'll just have to avoid him and his troops till we find the kid. Teal'c any ideas on that?"

"It will be hard. He knows the terrain of this desert better than any of us and he might not want to be found."

"Thank you mister positive."

"He's right sir."

"Daniel a little help here?" Jack asked exasperated.

"Actually I've been thinking about that. If I could talk to the Fremen, and tell them that the son of Maud'dib is in danger they might just help. They left thinking that the family line was safe. They might return to help us if they knew Leto was missing."

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c looked at each other. "Danny boy that is the best idea I have heard out of you yet. There may be hope in you for strategic planning yet."

"Thank you…I think." Daniel went back to his books as they waited for breakfast.

As promised Irulan came for them.

"Good morning." She greeted them kindly "I trust that the rest of your morning was uneventful." The morning sun coming threw the window danced on the fabric of her dress.

"Good morning princess." Daniel greeted her formally.

"Please Dr. Jackson I need no formalities, Irulan will do."

"Then please call me Daniel."

"Very well. Will you join Ghanima for something to eat?"

"Show the way princess." Teal'c spoke.

Irulan led them down to the main hall where breakfast was being served. After a quiet meal Jack brought up business.

"Listen Ghanima, those people the Fremen, said that we wouldn't last 15 minutes in open desert in these clothes. We were wondering-"

"It has been taken care of. A group of Fremen, the ones who will be travelling with you, have come to fix Stillsuits for you all."

"Actually I was hoping that I could meet with a group of Fremen out in the desert Ghani. In hopes of convincing them to join the search." Daniel spoke up.

"I could take him to my tribe my lady. I know the path that they intended to take across the desert."

"Robban. Very well. Daniel you shall go with Robban."

Fremen then walked into the hall and SG-1 took their leave and went with them. An hour later SG-1 stood on the front steps of the palace.

"Good luck. May you find my brother."

"We'll do our best."

"Daniel please be careful out there ok." Sam gave him a brief hug.

"Be well Daniel Jackson."

"Take care you space monkey. Just in case." Jack pressed a zat into his hand.

Ghani walked to him. "There are many dangers out there in the desert, and there is little chance that the Fremen will come. Be safe." She hugged him pressing a small knife into a secret spot. "This is a crysknife. Always keep it next to you." She left his side and turned to the remaining SGC team. "Good luck. May your journey be swift."

Ghani and Irulan watched as the two teams departed and left in their separate directions.

"No good can come of this." Irulan spoke softly.

"I know." She looked at her long time confidante. "But we can do nothing more than we have."

"I hope that it will be enough."

"As do I."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1; it belongs to...well whoever owns it that is not me. Also this is a small crossover with Children of Dune taking place right after the movie. (Forgive me for using the movie but I'm only half way through the books) and Frank Herbert owns that.  
  
Thank you to my beta Bekki, the SG-1 Psychopath

Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names

I stood looking at Arrakis. Dune, a desert planet that held my doom so long ago and now I stand once again looking at it. It is tempting to leave it, leave the memories of it behind me, but it is personal now.

Spice, it brought me here to this point. It started the wars, the rebellions, and the death. Now everything that I came for will be mine. All that crossed my path will die. I know the band of strangers wander the desert looking for the Atreides boy, they will not find him, for he does not even exist any more, the fools can't even see that. Where once stood a boy now stands a man, where there was once a future emperor now stands a god to his people. He wants to walk the Golden Path, the very one his father could not walk and was trapped by.

Vengeance, people called me crazy for waiting this long to get it. It is worth it to wait. None now know that I have come here. None are left that know how to stop me. I will sweep across this land like their desert storms; no one will be able to stop me, not even myself. I will take control of this planet and so many others that have stood in my way. All shall yield.

In the end the people of this planet and countless others shall bow before me and know me as their ruler.

The System Lords called me crazy for attempting this. They mocked me when I came back only with the knowledge of how to call the worms to me. Now they will see my wrath on this planet and all others. They will fear my name, and fear me.  
Thoth.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1; it belongs to…well whoever owns it that is not me. Also this is a small crossover with Children of Dune taking place right after the movie. (Forgive me for using the movie but I'm only half way through the books) and Frank Herbert owns that.  
  
Uh Hi, Avalon here. My Beta hasn't gotten back to me yet but I wanted to put out this chapter. It's been collecting computer dust on my hard drive, so please excuse any and all errors. I will repost this chapter when I get the edited copy from my beta.

Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names

Daniel stood looking out over the dunes of Arrakis. He had been walking the deserts dunes for two days now. He had wanted to learn how to ride a sand worm like the Fremen do but Robban had told him that he would not teach him and it was too dangerous to attempt with out lessons. So that's what led him to be standing out in the scorching hot desert in a cloak. He knelt down and picked up a bit of sand and let it run through his hands. Something seemed off here. Robban had looked as if he was dreading some meeting. But He would not have volunteered to take him to the Fremen if they were on bad terms, was it possible that Robban was taking him to someone else other than the Fremen? Daniel had learned much when he was ascended and now did not automatically trust people. Robban he knew was someone to be watched.

"Daniel!" Robban called "We must reach those hills before mid-day sun reaches us!" He pointed to the cliffs not far in the distance. Daniel stood and walked to him.

"Is that where the Fremen are?" He asked.

"No. But we will find shelter and more water for the next leg of our journey."

Together he and Daniel walked over the dunes and further away from Arrakeen. Away from safety, Daniel was no fool he knew that whatever he was walking to was not shelter and water.

An hour before midday brought Daniel and Robban to the cliffs.

"In here Daniel." Robban showed a small narrow opening. Daniel grew suspicious.

"You first I wouldn't know the way and I might trip on something." _Wow Daniel even for you that was lame._ He thought.

Robban looked at him. Apparently not giving it a second thought walked into the small opening. Daniel followed suit after making sure that the crysknife was still hidden. His foot got caught on a small rock just before the cave opened up, he put one foot out noticing that it didn't make a sound on what should have been a rather uneven and rocky floor. He turned his back to the opening to attempt to dislodge is foot.

"Hey Robban a little help here?" He asked. Suddenly a pair of hands roughly grabbed him and pulled him out. He turned around in time to see a group of Jaffa and hear one of them spit in disgust "Tau'ri" before he was hit unconscious with a Zat'nikatel.

Daniel woke slowly. His senses told him that he was being carried. The heavy footsteps reminded him of the Jaffa. His bound hands gave way to the fact that he was a prisoner. _Damn. Way to go Danny boy two days on your own and you end up a prisoner of some Goa'lud. On a planet that's not supposed to have any Goa'lud on it! Oh boy my subconscious is thinking like Jack. Actually that's what I need right now. One pissed off __Colonel was that too much to ask for?_

Suddenly he was thrown down to the ground and forced into a kneeling position. He looked up at the figure walking into the room.

_Overly dressed, overly confidant, and looking as if my capture was Christmas come early. Do the Goa'lud even have Christmas?_

"Hi? Umm you know I'm not really with this planet I'm just…well on vacation?" _Where did _that_ come from?_

"Silence! You will not speak unless spoken to in front of your god!" Daniel assumed it was the first prime that then hit him in the back.

The Goa'lud looked amused. "My name is Thoth."

"Thoth? As in the Lord of Sacred Words Thoth?

"I am the son of Ra, Lord of Sacred Words, God of the moon and ruler of Egypt."

"Yeah that Thoth."

"There is only one."

"Of course. By the way is there anything you wanted out of this other than to gloat? Or can we skip right to the imprisonment and the promise of torture?"

"You impudent Tau'ri! You will pay! Take him away!"

The first prime grabbed Daniel by the collar and dragged him away. Daniel was soon found giving the Jaffa a strip tease.

"You know I didn't know you guys swung this way although it would explain a lot considering your always surrounded by men." The Jaffa ignored him removing his cloak and boots and shirt. Patting him down and thinking that they were assured that no weapons remained they marched him down to his cell in nothing but the pants he wore, of which he was grateful, for the crysknife that Ghani gave him was still concealed.

Thrown into a cell he soon noticed that he was not alone. Judging from the eyes this man was from Arrakis. He too was stripped down by the looks of it, clothed only in the pants.

"Hello."

The man cocked his head to one side his blue eyes taking in every detail about Daniel.

"You are not from Dune."

"No I'm from Earth. I'm Daniel Jackson."

"Leto."

"Leto Atreides, son of Maud'dib?"

"Yes." Leto looked at him carefully.

"Listen this may be hard to believe but your sister sent my team and I to find you."

"Your team?"

"Yes SG-1. We came through the Stargate. They are out searching the desert looking for you. I went with Robban to find the Fremen, although I guess that didn't work to well either."

"No. My sister is she well?"

Daniel sat next to Leto. "She's worried about you but other than that she is alright."

The two fell into silence. _Yup _Daniel thought _all I really need is a Jack to bust me out of here._


	8. Chapter 8

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names

Jack stood looking out a window of yet another crumpled city. Heat washed over him and sand melded with him. He doubted that he would ever be rid of the stuff as long as he lived. The sun was setting in the sky as clouds danced with the rays.

"Maud'dib brought many wonders to Arrakis including clouds and puddles." Negima spoke the last word strangely as if it had never crossed his lips giving it a strange foreign sound.

"Yeah clouds they're great, puffy, white, puffy."

"It brings death to my people."

"Evil puffy."

"Why?" Jack and Negima turned to Samantha.

"Rain falls from the skies of Dune. The worms, our livelihood, depend on the desert that is now vanishing."

Jack returned to his silent window side vigil. The small settlement was nestled in the shadow of a large mountainside. Tunnels ran all though the mountain for escape. He kept it well from the natives that helped them but Teal'c and Samantha knew better, he was worried about Daniel.

"You should rest; your journey begins again at daybreak and you have far to travel. I shall give you the code for the next safe village in the morning." Negima left the travellers to their thoughts.

"Colonel, I've been thinking."

"Big shocker there."

"What if we're going about this the wrong way?"

"How so Major Carter?" Teal'c shifted so he could better see the two by the window.

"Well we've been assuming that Leto left on his own accord. That he quite literally ran into the desert and didn't come back. But from all this secrecy and from what Ghani and I talked about, that doesn't seem like it would fit Leto's personality."

"You suspect foul play Major Carter."

"Well Yes. I mean just think about it. This kid's father basically brought about the destruction of these 'worms'. Somebody has to be upset."

Jack turned from the window "Who then? The Fremen seem loyal. The palace guards are like dolls they just follow whoever is in charge."

Samantha flopped ungracefully onto one of the beds in the room. "I don't know. A surviving group from the regime switch? Most royal families don't take too kindly to being kicked out of power."

Jack joined Teal'c on the opposing bed, placing his gun down next to him.

"Highly unlikely. I checked it out; the only one left is the man-child Fatad'n, you know, the prince."

"What of the mother? Is she not also alive?"

"Yeah. Oh what did Ghani say her name was, princess Wa, no Wen, Wensicia, that was it princess Wensicia. But she's locked up I doubt plotting against the royal family is something they take kindly to here."

"So we're left with what? A pissed off brat who'll never see the throne? Plotting revenge to help mommy dearest?"

"I don't think so Colonel."

"I do not believe we should eliminate the possibility."

"We should send word to Ghanima." Jack finally said at last into the withering daylight. "We leave at dawn sending word back to Arrakeen."

Robban wandered the desert on top of a giant worm. The Jaffa had let him go and for him that was enough. He was not going to take any chances that they wanted to give a Freman to their lord as well as the off worlder. Now however he couldn't go back to Arrakeen and he very well couldn't continue to wander the desert or risk running into the others who surely would take his water, no he had to hide and the sooner the better. With that thought prevailing in his mind he rode off to the far reaches of the desert where the giant worms roamed in abundance and no man ever willingly dare set foot, and he was not about the be the first willing one.

Daniel sat in the stifling hot cell with its one other occupant. Neither man cared about the silence. Both were content, but something had to be said.

"How did you end up here?" Daniel was the first to break.

"I was running, the desert flew past me, I had to get home to Ghani. A blue light and pain, that is all the memory I have, then I awoke here."

"A Zat'nikatel." Seeing the rather confused look on Leto's face Daniel merely said, "A Goa'uld weapon." That seemed to be enough.

"Forgive me for prying but how did you end up here?"

A small smile came across Daniel's lips. He didn't know why he was smiling as there was nothing happy or humorous about it.

"Like I said my team and I were searching for you. I thought that if the Fremen helped that it would go faster. Robban said he'd take me, though I doubt that this is the hottest spot for the Freemen to hang out."

"'Hang out'?"

"Never mind."

A light breeze danced throughout the room kicking up the light curtains surrounding the beds.  
_People were running. That was the first thing that came to her mind. Colours rushed past her each on their own mission. Someone ran into her, and pushed her up against the rough, cold hard wall. _

One occupant tossed and turned. Sweat running down their body.

Righting her self immediately she kept on running, trusting her feet to take her where she needed to go. Explosions rang about her in uncountable numbers, and deafening sound. Casualties mounted higher and higher. Friends, teammates, and complete strangers she had worked beside falling to the onslaught.

Eyelids fluttered, openly displaying the REM sleep she was trapped in.  
_One Goa'uld caused all this damage. She ran to the control room and ordered everyone out. A Goa'uld came onto the screen.  
"Your forces have been overrun. Your damages and causalities mount ever higher. Give in to the inevitable, surrender."_

Moaning and whispering, she silently begged to be let out of the dream. She knew all too well how this had to end, how it had already ended.

_She bowed her head, she knew what she was about to do was against all rules but she had to save them using the only thing left that the Goa'uld wanted.  
"I have information."_

With a start Samantha jerked up, sweat running down her body that had nothing to do with the heat. She couldn't put the pieces together. Whatever had happened had happened here on Arrakis, or at least in the skies above. Whatever she had done she had apparently given information to a Goa'uld. Nothing fit; Arrakis wasn't that important at the time it must have happened. It would have been a desert wasteland not the imperial capital that it now was. Slipping out of the bed and into her boots she wandered to the same window that Jack had inhabited hours prior. Her eyes focusing on the sight before her, explosions dropped like rain drops on the edge of the city. The inhabitants were running for their lives carrying what they could. Snippets of screams floated up to her.

"Oh god they're coming!"

"Blessed Maud'dib protect us!"

"Run! Get out of here! The demons are here!"

That she knew all to well. When jaffa where about, if demons were mentioned it was either them or their lords the Goa'uld.

"COLNEL! TEAL'C! GET UP!" Sam shouted at the top of her lungs.

Both men were up in an instant their weapons at the ready.

"Carter?"

Negima burst into the room. "Quickly you must flee! The demons are here!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "The banished ones have returned! You must go!"

"Goa'uld sir."

"Ah." Jack gathered what little they had not packed the night before and left what was unnecessary that would not arouse questions to the Goa'uld. As Negima led them to the hill passageways he spoke.

"Go to the next settlement tell them what has happened here. Find Quade, the words are 'Blessed be the ones who come in Maud'dib's name.' He will reply 'Curse on the house of Corrino'."

"We'll stay. We can fight." Jack knew that it would be rejected but running from this didn't seem right.

"Go now! Find Leto Atreides, that is how you help us!"

Reluctantly turning down the first tunnel the group jogged down the dark pathway leaving the sounds of battle far behind them.

Avalon-Sorry about the long wait. I was tied up in college then my keyboard decided to up and die on me. I swear it's a useless thing. Anyway I've sent this chapter off to my beta but I've done the best I can on typos and spelling/grammar. Please feel free to point out anything I've missed till I get it back from my beta. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names

Chapter 9

Blood pumped through Jacks veins; the sound of his boots matching his racing heart. Stone surrounded him and his team dust fell from the roof covering him in a fine layer as bombs shook the ground. Screams from the villagers came. Jack stopped and helped a few along, picking up a young child by the name of Liet. Remembering how they came to be with the group he was resolved in his promise to get them to safety.

"Carter! T! Hold up!" Jack's voice rang ahead to the remaining members of him team. They stopped and looked back. "You hear that?"

Waiting in silence the noise came again. Teal'c nodded. "Yeah, what is that?" Sam asked.

"Let's find out." They took off at a fast pace, "Turn right!" A sharp pivot brought Sam up against a rock corner she took off again before the falling bits of stone landed on the ground. The air for once was heavy with dampness as they headed deeper into the caverns. A boom echoed as a layer of dirt lightly covered the team still they did not stop. A light shocked their senses, Jack held up a fist effectively stopping the group and crouched down creeping forward. Aharsh voice was heard from around the corner.

"Kill them for resisting their God."

A small child who was too young to know what exactly was going on stepped forward.

"He is not our god!" He proclaimed in his small voice, proud that he knew a false god when it was presented to him but not knowing the impacts of his simple statement.

"Liet!" A woman, most likely his mother, grabbed him back into her protective arms before the jaffa could get to him.

"You will pay for your insolence!" the jaffa spat bringing a staff weapon to bear on the woman and child. The woman shielded Liet with her body and as the weapon was discharged a man flung himself in front with a cry "Kahlan! As the man was falling to the ground SG-1 was into action shooting the guards that held the villagers captive.

The Kahlan fell to the man's side "Shio? Shio?" She turned him onto his back. Liet's voice could be heard shouting for his papa. Sam kneeled at his side to look at his wound.

"Kahlan…" He brought his hand up to her face "My beautiful Kahlan. I love you so...ve...very…muc-" His hand fell to his side. Sam checked for a pulse and closed his eyes.

"Shio?" she turned to Sam "Is he? Is he dead?" the last coming out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Kahlan pulled out a knife and ran to the body of a fallen jaffa and plunged the knife into his heart several times, the dust kicking up around her, before giving up "May the wind strip the flesh from your bones." Liet ran to his mother's side. She took him in her arms as they both cried.

Sam walked over "I'm sorry for your loss, but we must keep moving." Kahlan nodded and stood up and took Liet's hand as they followed Teal'c who was now leading the way.

Jack kept them running till they were well out of the caves and a city was within sight. The small group of survivors were now making their way across the desert sand in the fledging light of the morning. All three were moving in and out helping those who had sustained injury and those who just needed help after such a trying night. Liet, who had learned that Jack had killed many of the 'banished ones' and had come from off world, was now Jack's permanent shadow following the colonel wherever he went. On the outskirts of the city the group stopped to have lunch. Liet as per normal of the past few hours ate little and asked a lot of questions of Jack.

Kahlan walked up to Sam and handed her a small bowl.

"Thanks." She accepted the bowl and took a small bite, after swallowing she gulped. "What was in that?"

Kahlan sat down "Oh…I am sorry I keep forgetting that you are not from Arrakis, it probably has more spice than you are used to."

"This has spice?"

"Almost everything does, you were probably given something with a small dose at the palace." Sam nodded and pushed the food around her bowl not really wanting to eat the rest. A small smile graced Kahlan's lips "It is good to see him not focusing on Shio's death." Small leaks threatened to overcome the damn that she had created and fall down her face "I miss him so much."

Sam pulled her into a hug. Brushing back her brown hair she asked, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"My brother resides in this city I shall go to him, he will not turn my son and I out."

Most of the others in the group had left to go about picking up their own lives and the few stragglers whished the team well and told them to go on. So SG-1 took it upon themselves to take Kahlan and Liet home. Maneuvering around shoppers in the market and slowly ascending the steps they made it to the home Kahlan had indicated.

Kahlan knocked on the door pushing back her cloak so that when the man opened the door he could see her face. A young man not much older than Kahlan herself opened the door and dropped the cloth in his hands and he stood shocked to see such an entourage on his doorstep.

"Kahlan?" She nodded. He rushed forward and swung her around in a happy hug. "Kahlan! My sister how have you been?" Putting her down he turned to Liet "You cannot be Liet! You cannot be my nephew for you are too big to be him!"

For the first time in days he took a step away from Jack "But it is me Uncle Quade."

While the family was reminiscing Jack turned to the others, was it possible? Could it be this easy to find Quade? The looks he got from the others he knew there was only one way to find out.

Jack stepped forward "Blessed be the ones who come in Maud'dib's name."

Quade replied, "Curse on the house of Corrino." in awe. "Not only do you save the life of my sister and nephew, but you are the ones here to find Leto Atreides this is a happy day." Kahlan and Liet stood behind Quade slightly in awe of the new information they had been given about their rescuers. "Come in you must be tired."

"No we can't we really have to find a way to send a message to Ghanima." Jack turned to his team for support.

"We must be on our way," Teal'c supplied, "if we are to find Leto Atreides."

"Please stay." Kahlan stepped forward. "You have saved my life and that of my son. A night's shelter is the least we can do."

"Yes then in the morning I shall take your message to Ghanima personally."

"What about Kahlan?" Sam enquired.

"She and Liet are the reason I will go. They are no longer safe here I will take them to Arrakeen, with Maud'dib's grace they may be safe there."

Jack turned to the others, with Sam's shrug and Teal'c raised eyebrow 'Do what you feel is necessary O'Neill' he turned back "Well then I guess you have three guests for the night."

Quade stood back and allowed them to enter as Kahlan and Liet made room for the newcomers. As Jack followed them in he thought that he must be spending too much time around Teal'c if he can interpret every single raised eyebrow.

Again I have reread this and it will be reposted once my beta gets back to me, three cheers to my beta everyone. So please try to bear with any grammar/spelling mistakes or just point them out in a review. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter,  
Avalon


	10. Chapter 10

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names

Chapter 10

Night had long ago come to the tiny restless city but a pair of solitary blue eyes stared out at the silent city. Samantha Carter dared not sleep this night; her nights were filled with restless dreams and her days with sand and jaffa. She couldn't remember how or why it had come to this, and she couldn't make it go away. The screams from a past that was not her own threatened to tip her over the edge moreover she could not even out run them if she tried they would follow her to the end of the universe and back again. Sam felt rather than heard Kahlan come up behind her.

"What troubles your sleep?"

"Dreams, facts, the truth, all of the above." She folded her hands over her knees and let out a sigh. Blue met brown on the sea of eternity. Sam looked down at a small pendant that was now visible around Kahlan's neck; she assumed that it had been hidden under her cloak during the flight from the city.

ڛ

"Do you like it?" Kahlan inquired. "It is a symbol of years long ago past. It was given to me as protection. It is the symbol of the heroine that saved Arrakis years ago by banishing the evil demons from our sands." With Sam's continued silence she decided to tell her story, the story of Arrakis' freedom. "Long ago the banished ones ruled Arrakis with a iron fist. Many were outright killed others merely vanished into the night never to be heard from again. Then _she_ came with hair like the sand and eyes blue as the clear morning skies. A great battle was fought in the skies over Dune and fire rained down on the sands for days on end. Then it stopped suddenly and she left taking the banished ones with her. We were told that she would never again return to our desert planet. Many believe that she is just a myth that it never happened but to this very day people still consider this to be a symbol of protection, her symbol after she saved our planet. Kahlan's voice drifted away and Sam was carried off in a haze of unknown memories.

A Blonde head bowed. 

_"I have information."_

_She looked up directly at the goa'uld "I'm willing to exchange for this information. However you must agree to the terms I lay down. You will leave Arrakis immediately and forever. You will not return to this area of space you will not step one foot on this planet. Arrakis and its people will remain untouched and unharmed."_

_"This is a high price to pay. I have weapons being developed on the planet surface. What do you have that is of equal value to me?"_

_"I offer the chemical makeup of the drug known as Spice. We have determined its contents and how it is created this is the information that you will receive if you accept the terms that I have laid down." The goa'uld was still not convinced "If you do not accept these terms the ensuing battle will destroy the planet and all weapons and Spice on it, it will be of no value to anyone."_

_"This is true. However I must make one alteration to your proposal you must also leave Arrakis. The moment you step foot on the planets surface I shall be allowed to return as well."_

_"Agreed."_

_"Very well then your deal is accepted. I shall leave at once."_

Sam woke with a start not even realizing that she had fallen asleep. Quade was moving about the small room gathering things that would be needed for the journey to Arrakeen.

"Ah you're awake."

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's still asleep in the other room." He gestured to the room that he had put SG-1 up in. " I was just about to wake him." Before he could even move in the direction of the room Sam had gotten up walked the distance and shut the door firmly behind her.

"They sure are funny people Uncle."

"Yes Liet they are, but they are here for a great purpose and I have a feeling that Dune is forever going to be changed by their coming. Now go wake your mother."

"Yes Uncle."

"Colonel!" THUD! Jack fell from his awkward perch on the bed onto the floor.

"Wha? What's going on Carter?" He twisted and turned trying to untangle himself from the sheets. "This had better be good. Like the end of the world good and even then I've saved it enough times to get a freebee and be allowed to sleep in." Finally giving up on the sheets he just hung onto the side of the bed "I was having a good dream too, it was about _The Simpsons_ if you wanted to know." Teal'c raised his eyebrow giving the 'I'm not even going to question or comment' and Sam just gave her usual reply of

"Yes sir."

"Well?"

"Jolinar sir. She cracked the spice compound formula which is quite fascinating in it's self given the unique make and complexity of the whole formula that-"

"Carter! The short version if you don't mind."

"Right well she gave the formula to a Goa'uld in return for the promise that he never returned here and left the planet alone. Now either he is back or he has sent someone in his place that knows about the Spice and Arrakis I'm not sure which it is."

"Thank you." Came the exasperated sigh "Hey T any thoughts?"

"None O'Neill, although Major Cater may be correct in her theories there is not enough evidence to support or contradict the same Goa'ulds presence on the planet."

"It doesn't make any sense though why would a Tok'ra make a deal with a Goa'uld they aren't exactly known for keeping their promises."

"Yeah the snakeheads don't exactly have a good credit rating but why would they be on this desert planet anyway I mean it was a desert waste land then anyway."

"They wanted something on Arrakis, they wanted Arrakis…wait they still want it!" Sam proclaimed as if she had discovered the meaning of life.

"So…what?"

"What better way to retake the planet then by destroying the ruling class in this instance the Atreides family line."

"You believe that a Goa'uld has taken Leto Atreides do you not Major Carter?"

"Exactly."

"So then they have Leto and…we have to get the word out, the little princess is in trouble."

"So what do we do sir?"

"We go out snake hunting and send word back with Quade that's what."


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names**

Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I need a student loan?

Chapter 11: A storm approaches

Ghanima Atreides stood out on a balcony overlooking what most would call a desert wasteland. Ghani however called it her home. The sun was fading away over the cliffs in the distance, and a small cloud of dust was merging with the sun. A storm was heading for her home; a storm that she did not know if her family or planet would survive.

Irulan walked out to meet her on the balcony.

"A storm is coming you should come inside."

"I fear no desert storm you should know that."

"I do but you can not fault me for trying."

"I never do. Our world is being threatened by something I do not know if we can defeat." Under her breath she whispered, "There is nothing to fear but fear it's self. I will face my fear and let it pass through me and when it has passed only I will remain."  
Irulan head her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have seen you and your brother survive much worse than this and manage to pull this world through with you. Your time has not ended yet."

"But all empires must rise and fall. Even the Atreides line."

"That is true. But not yet, not right now and not this way." The increasing wind blew about her as lightening lit the sky.

"You know don't you?"

"About Jackson? Yes. The walls have ears and they do not keep secrets well."

"I have sent word to the others."

"What will you tell them?"

"I don't know." She closed her eyes and took in the approaching storm. "I will follow this path and complete this journey."

"No matter where it leads us?"

"I know where it leads us. It leads us to the place that all journeys lead; A new beginning. What awaits us there however I can not say."

Irulan turned to face Ghani. "What shall we do?"

"Face the storm and keep going till we find my brother. We push back the evil that has returned to our world. Make them regret ever coming back."

A silence formed between them, they knew what was at stake and they knew the odds weren't good. But as Paul had taught them, they would keep going, keep to the master plan and hope that the sun would rise again after the storm.

"I do not know if SG-1 has made much progress through the dessert but their mission has swept the land." Fremen have begun to trek towards the capital."

"They know what's coming." Ghani replied, "They remember the banished ones, they never forgot."

The storm made its self known over the capital. The last remnants of people scattered to their homes for protection.

"Will you stay by my side?"

"I always have Ghanima."

"Then come, we have much to do before SG-1 arrival. Plans within plans; and hope for the future of us all. History is written on the sands of Arrakis, a new chapter has opened and the saga of Dune is far from over."

OK long time no update I know but you try holding down two jobs…on second thought no don't try it's not something that I would wish on anybody. No SG-1 this chapter, but next time I promise. Obviously I grabbed quite a few things from the book and movie this chapter so anything you recognize not mine. See ya next chapter  
Avalon


	12. Chapter 12

Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names

Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I need a student loan?

Chapter 12: Of humor and prison cells

It was many days before the messenger could reach SG-1. Many more before they returned to Arrakeen. Each day seemed like an eternity to the two captives being held by the Goa'uld. Daniel and Leto both had been in tough spots and both had been able to get out. But this was something new to them. Both were out of their element. Both needed something that they didn't have. Daniel needed one pissed off ex black ops army officer and Leto needed his desert. So naturally both were rather lippy with their captor and both were becoming rather good friends with the other. Many escape plans had been contrived over the last few days and yet none had been pulled off mainly due to the lack of resources available. It was rather hard to find an expansive army in a 10x12 holding cell with no beds or windows, and it was rather hard to find a weapon of mass destruction hiding under a pile of dust. So as it was they had both once again returned to a wall lay back and waited for something to present itself in the means of an escape. Fate it seemed was not going to waste the energy involved in getting the two out.

"So now what?"

Leto looked up "I have no idea." A small smile escaped from him. The lights had been turned out and the rations cut in half for a rather amusing but highly blasphemous conversation.

3 Hours ago...

"Tell me what I want to know!"

"Umm no." Daniel rocked back on his heels; rather content in the knowledge that in order to do any bodily harm the guards must first lower the barrier to get at them and that could only be good for Leto and him.

"I am loosing my patience with you. Tell me!"

"Yeah and I am loosing patience with the crime that is your wardrobe your point?" Leto not wanting to be left out of this conversation popped in a few comments in Fremen that more or less stated a few things about his bed preference and parentage. This for obvious reasons did not go over well.

"You insolent pest!"

"Well someone got up on the wrong side of the sarcophagus today didn't they?"

"You will answer my questions!"

"I'd rather not, I mean just because you refuse to use a breath mint doesn't mean I have to put up with it. Or wait was that your form of torture?"

The First Prime threatened them with his staff weapon "You _WILL_ obey a god who _is _your _superior._"

"I'll keep that in mind for when I see someone who is my superior." Leto said rather flippantly.

"Leto be nice," Daniel spoke up "I mean he" he pointed to the First Prime "Has his head stuck so far up his" he pointed to the Goa'uld "ass, that you can't tell where one ends and the other begins."

"True. I mean I can understand that they want us to see things from their point of view but do you think we can get our heads that far up someone's ass?"

Daniel shook his head "I don't think it's possible. Plus so many people have been kissing it I don't think I want to put my head anywhere near there."

The First Prime moved to lower the barrier when the Goa'uld stopped him. "You will tell me what I want to know."

"Alright. We'll tell you." Daniel spoke. The Goa'uld looked smug. "Now what was the question? I think it was 'where's my security blanket?'"

"No that wasn't it! It was 'how long till I become a man?" Both let out a small chuckle.

"I know who you are and where you come from if you do not give me what I seek I shall hunt down and kill those closest to you."

"You do that and we shall form a Cheremi(1) and many shall join." Leto said in a flat tone. No one threatened his twin and lived to tell of it.

"That's enough! Cut the power divide the rations, that is if you remember to give them rations at all. Cree!" With that the Goa'uld turned and left and the lights went out.

Three hours later…

"So?"

"Well it was fun."

Leto smiled "Indeed."

"Why don't you teach me some of that Fremen to pass the time." Leto smiled and obliged Daniel; yet another language to annoy Jack with.

* * *

1 A brotherhood of hate (usually for revenge) 

Well another Chapter come and gone. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names**

Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I need a student loan?

Excerpt from Ghani's diary -

I suppose all stories must start somewhere. Mine started before I was even born, my twin brother and I were pre-born that is to say that we came into consciousness while we were in the womb. Our mother died during childbirth and our father left us in the care of Princess Irulan. Legally she was his wife but she only carried his name our mother was the one that he called wife, she was the only woman he loved but not the only woman who loved him; Irulan loved him deeply but could never have him it took her years to accept that fact. Our father walked out into the desert leaving to us his rule the imperial capital, the desert Arrakis. Arrakeen was our home and the memories of our father made us outsiders to all, but desert creatures still. We played in the sands as if they carried no dangers; we knew them all and how to avoid them thanks to our memories. But some people believed that there was no use for twin heirs, and we learned all to quickly the dangers of people who will do anything to control the imperial capital and the spice that goes with it. When the latest attempt was made on our lives my brother and I were separated and I thought he was dead. I returned home to marry the son of the woman who made the attempt to appease her and my aunt, Alia, who had taken control of my father's reign till we were old enough to take his place. Soon enough all was revealed and my brother returned to me. Fate it seems was not going to smile kindly on my family. After he took Alia's water to the Freemen to spread on the sands he ran off into the desert and never came back. Now I have enlisted the help of people from a place called Earth. I can only hope and pray that they find him.  
Time is running short for this planet. Scouts within the space regions have reported back, _They_ are coming. I fear for the safety of everyone. The strangers are out in the desert looking for my brother however I must call them back. They know of _Them_ and may yet be able to save us all.  
I hope Leto will forgive on this I love him and I can not bare any ham to come to him but I need people will experience I need someone who can defend my home.  
The woman called Samantha may yet hold the key to saving Leto…to save us all…


	14. Chapter 14

**Forgive your Enemies but Never Forget their Names  
**  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I need a student loan?

Chapter 14: One Chance, One choice

The call from Ghani reached the team minutes before they were set to leave.

Jack stood on the out skirts of the settlement. He had watched the natives running about doing what ever it was that they did. Jack wished the space monkey, otherwise known as Daniel, were here to make sense of it all and annoy him with the details that he could care less about. He sighed and turned to the land that seemed to go on for an eternity, one giant kitty litter box. He heard his second in command walk up behind him.

"When this is all over we should plant a tree here."

"Sir?"

"A tree Carter. You know what a tree is don't you?" He glanced at her "Dumb question, you probably know the chemical compounds that make up a tree. Well we should plant one right here on this very spot. That way when everyone comes by here they'll stop and say 'What's that thing?'"

Sam smiled and looked out on the desert. "Yes sir" was her only reply.

"Are you telling me that you don't miss trees Carter? Nice shady trees, with their you know shade?"

"O'Neill what is that?" Teal'c called to them while motioning to the oncoming dust storm that was headed to the settlement.

Quade walked up behind them. "No reason to fear that is a traveler."

"You mean someone is in that?"

"No," Quade smiled "Someone is coming on a giant worm. Look, you can see they are slowing now."

Jack took a closer look and he could just make out a form jumping off of what was a giant worm. "Did I mention that I really don't like bugs that I can't squish?"

"Fear not they usually don't come even this close unless someone is riding them. It is the quickest way to travel over the desert without leaving tracks."

"Haven't you people learned about mass public transit?"

Quade looked at him as if he had lost his mind "Public mass what?"

"Never mind."

"Batair my friend! Welcome!" Quade called out to the newcomer.

"Quade it is good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"What is it?"

"I bring a message from the Lady Ghanima." He turned to SG-1 "You must return to Arrakeen at once it is out utmost importance."

"The little princess ok?" Jack looked on his hand now resting on his gun.

"I can not discuss it here and now as I would like. Even if I could you will have questions that I can not answer, no it is best if the Lady does it herself."

"It took us many day to reach this settlement and will take us an equal length of time to return." Teal'c spoke up.

"She is aware of this and is sending a craft to pick us up and take us all to the capital this evening."

"Well then I guess we wait and head back."

The hours passed slowly for the members of SG-1. Sam sat watching the people from a window. They seemed to be huddling in groups and passing messages from one group to the next. The news of the attack had spread quickly, quicker than one would have thought on a planet such as this. However it appeared that the two main modes of gossip conveyance, tell a girl and a communication device, were very intact on this planet.

"Major Samantha Carter?" the inquiring voice of Quade echoed from the doorway.

"What is it Quade?" she asked her eyes glued on the building tension and fear below.

"You seem lost Major Carter."

"I am lost, lost in memories."

"Not an easy place to navigate, it's easy to get lost, turned around, and forever wander in. It is not something I recommend. The here and now always seems to be the best place to be."

"Normally I would agree but at the moment I have little choice."

"However I must confess I have been there lately worrying about my sister."

They sat in silence for a moment or two. "Come our ride is approaching and the sooner we get to Arrakeen the better."

SG-1, Quade, Kahlan, Liet, and Batair all piled into the craft and flew off to the capital. None knowing what news awaited them there.

Lali-Chan - my way of saying thank you for your review I have placed the tree scene in this chapter just for you.  
I hope that you all enjoyed the two additional chapters. Hopefully more in the not too distant future, yaay for reading break and free time!

Avalon


	15. Chapter 15

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names 

Disclaimer – If I owned anything I'd have money, if I had that much money there wouldn't be final exams.

Chapter 15: Lost memories and lost friends

SG-1 reached Arrakeen in record time, although Sam and Jack swore that they would never again fly with Quade as the pilot.

Irulan waited for them at the entrance. "Please hurry there isn't much time Ghanima is waiting." She set a quick pace into the halls.

"What is going on?" Jack questioned the woman as they walked through the open halls.

"It is not safe to talk out in the open not now."

Jack was worried, the Goa'uld attack had happened such a short time ago and Daniel wasn't aware of it. Jack was protective of his team. Every single one of them was important to him and he would lay his life down to ensure that each one made it back to earth alive and well. Now one of his team was off in the middle of a desert waste land with only natives and not a clue that hostiles were on planet and could be waiting for him at any point, add the fact that Daniel could attract trouble standing on an empty planet with no life forms, this all made Jack very agitated, and an agitated Jack was not a happy Jack.

SG-1, Irulan, Quade, and Batair walked into a room to find Ghani on her own going over some papers. Quade and Batair bowed to the young heiress and took seats between SG-1 and Irulan across from Ghani.

"Ghanima we have some…startling news that you need to know about." Sam started after a moments pause.

"I am afraid that I have some news to deliver to you as well." Ghani paused, how did she tell them "My scouts went deep into the desert after hearing rumors that have been spreading…they" She took a deep breath "they came across Robban."

Jack sat up, as Sam and Teal'c stiffened "Robban? Just Robban? What about Daniel?" Jack demanded.

"There was no sign. We have obtained some information since he was brought back to the palace." She gestured to a nearby guard. He left and returned a moment later Robban looking worse for the wear struggling between two more guards.

"You will pay for this Atreides! You and your twin! Bringing these _people,_" he spat the word "to our world. Thoth would have welcomed us back! Forgiven our insolence but you had to insult Dune's rightful god by bringing them here!"

"Thoth is _not_ a god!" Ghanima spoke forcefully with a quiet tone. "Now you will tell us what you have done."

"I gave Thoth a present, as my brothers gave him the ultimate gift." He smiled "One of the Tau'ri and the heir to the throne, theywere great gifts."

Everyone in the room looked ready to kill, as many reached for their weapons Ghanima called out "No. He will be tried and punished as our laws demand. Take him away."

"I demand to be tried as a Fremen!"

Irulan spoke from her spot "You will be. You will be."

Ghani rested her head in her hands "Goa'uld have breached our borders and now walk our sands. My brother is taken along with your friend. I have failed."

Irulan was up in an instant and by Ghani's side "You have not failed! Arrakeen still stands. You have time yet to overcome this new enemy."

"So many traitors, so many spies within those we trusted most."

"Enemies often appear as angels."

"You fought them before and won, you can do it again." Sam spoke.

Jack nodded "You have one more advantage this time. Us. We fight them all the time and win. We don't leave our people behind and we certainly don't leave a Goa'uld standing, not if we can help it. We fight together, we'll kick these snake heads off your planet and get Daniel and Leto back."

Ghani nodded. "Your right. We'll fight and win or die trying."

"That's the spirit."

"I swear Colonel You're the only one that can sound cheery about that."

"Well we have to win how else will I get to plant a tree?"


	16. Chapter 16

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names 

Disclaimer – If I owned anything I'd have money, if I had that much money I'd buy everyone ice cream

Chapter 16: Lost memories and lost friends part 2

"Carter no!"

"Sir it's not your choice."

"I don't care I'm making it for you and the answer is no!"

Jack and Sam had been arguing for the better part of an hour as the sun began its journey into the sands. Ghanima and Irulan had left to take care of the empire while Teal'c smartly stayed out of the whole conversation.

"Sir it might be the only way to get Daniel back."

"Don't you think I _know _that Carter?" His voice just under a yell; Jack dropped into a chair and placed his head into his hands "God I do, but I don't want to lose you in the process." He whispered.

"You won't sir." She sat down opposite of him placing a hand on his knee. "I know it's a long shot and I know there are risks, but we have to get him back. This might be the only way."

"Stupid space monkey."

Sam smiled at this. Teal'c looked over their fight seemingly over.

"Ghanima told me that spice has been used to draw forth visions. We think that I might be able to use it to discover what happened here on Dune with Jolinar. The memories are still there and I should be able to get at them with some help. This could very well do it. Then we'll know where Thoth's hideout was and where it could be now after all according to legend it was never found."

Irulan walked in as Sam was explaining it all to Jack. "She is right. We would not give her much spice keep her exposure to a minimum, and of course you would be in the room at all times."

"Damn right we would." He got up and stormed to the window. Sam was about to get up and go over when Irulan shook her head and followed him herself.

She joined him at the window and after a moment of silence began to speak. "I know you care for her, beyond what you care for your team. More than you should I'm guessing and you're trying to keep it inside so no one else sees. But now a choice is before you: Do you let the woman you love take a risk to save another member of your team that you also love, or do you allow this chance to slip by and possibly let him die?" Jack looked at her and was about to respond when she continued "Or rather look at it this way: if you love her, love her enough to let her make her own choices and mistakes and be there for her when she needs you, to pick up after the mistakes and celebrate the successes." Irulan turned to walk away "Let her be strong and be strong for her, I know you have the strength within you." Without waiting for any response she walked away from Jack.

Sam and Teal'c had turned to a map, trying to figure out where Daniel and Leto might be. Ignoring Jack and Irulan.

Jack grabbed her arm before she could get two steps. "You care for those kids don't you? They're not even yours and you love them so."

"I loved the man that was their father. However I was not the only woman who loved him and she was the only woman that he loved. I could not have him, and I failed them both. So I protect and teach their children. I would do anything to keep them safe. However much danger lies in their path as much does in yours. I can only do so much beyond that I must keep hope and a smile so it's the first thing they see when they come back to me."

"Do you always believe that they'll come back?"

"I have to." Jack nodded and released her arm. She continued walking as if nothing had happened to join the others at the table.

Jack joined them after a moment staring at Sam the entire time. She looked up and caught him staring.

"Sir?"

"Do it."

Teal'c and Irulan looked up at Jack.

"Do what sir?"

"Anything you feel you have to. If you think this spice plan will work and get Daniel back to us safely then do it. If you think there is a better plan with better results lets hear it."

"I think the spice trance will work."

"Alright." He nodded to Irulan and she quickly left the room to begin the preparations. The room lapsed into a silence as no member of the team knew what to say finally Jack broke the silence,

"Let's do it." The others looked to him again "Let's plant a tree right now."


	17. Chapter 17

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names 

Disclaimer – If I owned anything I'd have money, if I had that much money I'd quit work  
sorry for the wait.

Chapter 17: An Eternity in a moment

Sam stepped out into the fading desert sun, she and the rest of SG-1 along with Ghani and Irulan had spent the better part of the day traveling and getting SG-1 up to speed on what would happen when Sam took the Spice.

Leading them through the paths inside the mountain several Fremen walked quickly around them.

"What's the rush?" Jack inquired.

Ghani spoke softly but with force "Reports of the Goa'uld returning have forced the Fremen back into action. After the confrontation with Alia they went their own way wishing to return to the desert. Now, however, they have returned to fight for their home with their lives, they will not let the desert fall into the enemy's' hands. They are desert power and they will fight."

"They appear to have a great dedication and discipline O'Neill"

"This way the Fremen have made room for us just down the hall." Irulan ushered the small ground down a narrow hallway.

They all stood in a small cavern with a bed in the middle. Irulan left and quickly returned with a group of four healers and a small bowl of Spice.

Sam walked over to her and picked up the small bowl staring at its contents

"The greatest treasure in the universe. Still the cause of conspiracy betrayal and murder." Ghani stood at the opposite side of the room looking at Sam and the bowl.

"You ready Samantha?" Irulan looked at her while taking the bowl away from the woman.

Sam looked at Jack seeing the worry in his eyes and Jack seeing the doubt in hers. She nodded once to Irulan. Irulan motioned for her to sit on the bed and she did so. Removing her gear and stripping down to all but her pants and shirt she accepted the clothes that one of the healers gave her and walked behind a screen to change. Returning a moment later in loose fitting pants and a tight top the color of sand she once again sat on the bed this time in the middle with Irulan following her and sitting on the edge.

"Here." She presented the bowl to Sam; she took a sip and gasped.

After several hours of watching Sam scream from some unknown memory and feeling totally helpless Jack removed himself from the room. He followed a path out into the open air and onto a ledge that over looked the desert. The wind met him.

"A storm is coming." He remarked to Ghani who had followed him out.

"It will pass soon enough." She paused a moment unsure of how to proceed "She will be fine. She has a great spirit within her."

"I know. I know."

"Believe in her."

"I do."

They stood together in the pre storm wind hoping that everyone they loved would make it through.

Next Chapter: Chapter 18 Jolinar's Memories You'll find out what exactly happened between Jolinar and Thoth


	18. Chapter 18

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names

Disclaimer – If I owned anything I'd have money, if I had that much money I'd quit work.  
Sorry for the wait, computer died…literally.

Chapter 18: Memories of a forgotten past

Sam found herself pulled into the deepest parts of her mind until she was not in her mind any longer; no she was in Jolinar's. She felt the remains of feelings for friends that she never had, she mourned for comrades that she never fought with; bonds that lasted for longer than she had been alive and longer than she would be alive, it made her feel small in comparison. Surrounded in the blackness by voices that she both knew and never knew at the same time she didn't know where to turn to first. Voices from both lives now intermingled; Sam and Jolinar both existed in this place. She saw a light and tired to make her way towards it.

"You cannot go there Samantha."

"Ghani?"

"Yes Samantha, I am here to help you through this."

"What is that?" She pointed to the lights.

"I don't know, but it is the one place that we cannot go. The memories of lives long past, that is our goal."

Samantha nodded "Alright what do I do?" The scene shifted to that of the desert that surrounded them in the physical world.

"Find and hold onto Jolinar's mind. You may have to go through many memories good and bad till you figure out the pattern of the mind, after that you may find what you seek easier."

"You're not coming?"

"No this is as far as I may go without giving my life. Good luck Samantha." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sam called out after her. Ghani turned her head back towards the woman. "How do I get out?"

"Only you will know how at the end." With that Ghani disappeared.

Samantha stood now out on the desert of the mind, wondering where to go and what to do. Reaching out to one of the voices that still enveloped her that she not to be her own.

"Jolinar!"

Everything changed from the desert to a planet that she had never been on. She stood in the middle of a dense rain forest. The hot desert sun replaced by the cool of the trees and sounds of birds and rustling of leaves.

"Jolinar come on. We must hurry." A man that she had never know ran away from her deeper into the forest, the memory went with him and she was back on the desert plane. Before she could regain her bearings another memory came of it's own accord.

"Tell what I want to know!" A First Prime was torturing her, she screamed out in pain and terror before she was once again pulled from the memory.

Hours later and hundreds of memories later Samantha collapsed onto the desert sand. Feeling weak and tired she didn't know how much longer she could carry on before she lost herself in this mind world.

"Don't give up Sammy." Sam looked up.

"Dad?"

"Come on Carter, just keep at it. You never give up." Jack stood beside her father.

"They're right you can do this." Daniel crouched beside her on the sand. A shadow fell over her. It was Teal'c he nodded his head in agreement.

"Keep going Sam you can do it." Daniel spoke once more. He got up and stood next to the others. Sam made it to her feet and looked at the group. She nodded her head. She would not give up they were too close. She closed her eyes and made one last attempt. She reached out and grasped a stray thought that had been pushed to the back of Jolinar's mind. She was pulled into the memory.

People were running. Colours rushed past her each on their own mission. Someone ran into her, and pushed her up against the rough, cold hard wall. Righting her self immediately she kept on running, trusting her feet to take her where she needed to go. Explosions rang about her in uncountable numbers, and deafening sound. Casualties mounted higher and higher. Friends, teammates, and complete strangers she has worked beside falling to the onslaught. One Goa'uld caused all this damage. She ran to the control room and ordered everyone out. A Goa'uld came onto the screen.

"Your forces have been overrun. Your damages and causalities mount ever higher. Give in to the inevitable, surrender."

She bowed her head, she knew what she was about to do was against all rules but she had to save them using the only thing left that the Goa'uld wanted.

"I have information." She looked up directly at the Goa'uld "I'm willing to exchange for this information. However you must agree to the terms I lay down. You will leave Arrakis immediately and forever. You will not return to this area of space you will not step one foot on this planet. Arrakis and its people will remain untouched and unharmed."

"This is a high price to pay. I have weapons being developed on the planet surface. What do you have that is of equal value to me?"

"I offer the chemical makeup of the drug known as Spice. We have determined its contents and how it is created this is the information that you will receive if you accept the terms that I have laid down." The Goa'uld was still not convinced "If you do not accept these terms the ensuing battle will destroy the planet and all weapons and Spice on it, it will be of no value to anyone."

"This is true. However I must make one alteration to your proposal you must also leave Arrakis. The moment you step foot on the planets surface I shall be allowed to return as well."

"Agreed."

"Very well then your deal is accepted. I shall leave at once." The screen went blank. Jolinar turned to the other Tok'ra.

"We cannot give Thoth the formula! What have you done?"

"Nothing that can't be undone. I don't know what it is but Spice cannot be made in a lab it exists only on this planet. I promised the formula, I never promised that it could be created off world. Now hurry we can't linger. I don't want to be here when Thoth comes to the same conclusion we did about creating Spice in a lab."

Jolinar stood beside the Stargate in front of a Fremen group. "Goodbye Kunel."

"You will always be praised for your efforts on our behalf. Even when your memory is forgotten and your deeds fade into myth and legend you will still be praised. Remember forgive your enemies but never forget their names; do not forget us and do not forget Thoth."

Jolinar turned from the group and walked through the gate. She had no doubt that she would fade from their minds as Kunel said that she would but they could not fade from her mind. Their survival depended on her never stepping foot on their sands again.

Samantha bolted from her mind and back into her conscious body, throwing herself into a sitting position. She looked around at the startled faces of her team and new friends. She now knew that Thoth's return hadn't been a coincidence it had been the fact that she returned, granted she wasn't Jolinar but it was as close as Thoth was going to get, he had remembered and he was pissed and going to take it out on the entire planet and SG-1.


	19. Chapter 19

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their Names

Disclaimer – If I owned anything I'd have money, if I had that much money I'd buy everyone cookies.  
Bonus points and hugs to any reader who has actually stuck through this long writer's block with me.

Chapter 19: A Rising Storm

"Carter?" Jack questioned her at the same time. Samantha stared off into space and tried to bend her mind around the new information in her head. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe she clamed herself mentally and physically. A soft hand pushed her hair away from her face. She opened her eyes to find Ghani staring at her.

"Samantha are you all right?"

Sam nodded her head "I think so. That was a major trip."

"Trip?" Irulan quarried.

"Ah never mind." She turned to her commanding officer "Sir I know what happened here."

A few minutes later after Sam had been cleaned up and was comfortable she retold the events that had transpired long before. Choosing wisely not to interrupt the group held their questions until Sam had finished her tale.

"Why now? Why not invade our lands when the formula was proven false?" Irulan asked.

"Because the promise was for the spice formula not that it would work and Thoth's forces were depleted and what few remained spread to thin to mount another attack. Now however I have stepped foot on Arakis, I may not be Jolinar but I'm pretty much the closest thing Thoth can get without the real thing. So now he's back it could be for the Spice or it could be for the weapons I don't know."

"So to sum up we have a petty weapons dealer with delusions of standing carrying a whole lot of fire power with score to settle, and we have what a bunch of sand monkeys?"

Sam who had been sitting next to him rammed him in the side. He gave her one look. "Sorry sir but from what I've seen and from what Jolinar saw they are far from 'sand monkeys'. The Fremen are a force to be reckoned with."

"I concur O'Neill the Fremen are powerful warriors."

Irulan and Ghanima stood off to the side smirking. With a quick movement from Ghani's hand four Fremen stood armed and ready within the chamber.

"We might be able to work with this." Jack shifted in his seat sizing up the group, while moving his hand away from his weapon where it had automatically fallen at the sight of an armed group. "This could actually be beneficial."

" 'Beneficial'? Has someone been watching grown up shows instead of _The Simpsons_?" Sam lightly teased.

"I would never give up Homer. It's a word a day calendar."

Jack and Sam smiled at the good-natured jesting; and for those that knew what to look for could see even Teal'c had taken a more relaxed stance. Irulan and Ghani were more than somewhat lost, as they had no idea who Homer could be what _The Simpsons_ was nor what a word a day calendar was. However they were able to gather that they were no longer alone in their defense of their home. As before strangers from the stars far from any place they themselves could call home were going to help them defend Dune, a planet not their own.

Ghani looked out over the darkening sky; yes a storm was coming and they could not avoid it however she knew that they would arise from the ashes of this peril in a changed form and would carry on this time with new friends in the form of these strange people from a place called Earth.


	20. Chapter 20

Forgive Your Enemies but Never Forget Their NamesAgain

I don't own a thing...well I do own things just none of them actually show up in the story although the computer, which is a thing I own, helped in the creation of this story.

Just a note before you start the story, I want to wish every one a merry Christmas and a happy new year and if you don't celebrate Christmas then happy holidays and have a peaceful time of year.

Chapter 20: Conversations and Hope

He was sitting alone in the soft light. He companion was asleep next to him, he had of course refused to sleep for some time however gave in when he realised that being exhausted was going to do him no good when wanted to escape. Daniel sighed; at least he had learned one thing from Jack even it was only how to talk someone into something. The Goa'uld had not made another appearance since they had goaded him and his guards. He had yet to decide if the absence was a good thing or a bad one. He had spent the better part of the last few hours talking to Leto and absorbing as much of the Fremen language as he could. He rested his head against the cool damp wall. It had taken a while to learn that the dampness was for Leto's sake and not his own. The cool air and damp dripping water was effecting Leto and not in a good way. If they couldn't find a way out of this mess then Leto wouldn't have long, and that was not something that Daniel did not want to have to explain to Ghani.He idly wondered if the rest of SG-1 would have fallen into this trap, he wondered if Jack would have found a way out by now. He wondered if the others on the team even knew if he was missing yet. He then stopped as a pair of eyes was looking back at him now.

"I know what you are doing. Don't."

"What?"

"Don't blame yourself. That is what you are doing I can tell. From what you've told me of the others you are just as much a part of that team as they are. They brought you home then and they'll bring you home now I am sure of it." Leto spoke of when he had been brought home after being ascended with no memory, Daniel knew that Jack never would have approved of telling anyone they just met secrets of their team however Daniel knew of no other way to pass the time other than story telling and it wasn't as if it was all one sided Leto had done his fair share of telling as well, going through his grandfathers assassination and how his grandmother and father had fled into the desert. How his father and mother had met, the fight to reclaim Arrakis from the Baron Harkonnen. He then went on to explain how Princess Irulan had married their father but only had his name while their mother Chani, a concubine, carried title of wife. After their mother died in childbirth their father blind walked into the desert leaving the twins care in Irulan's and their aunt Alia's hands. Alia was preborn like the twins however unlike the twins she became an abomination, over come by the minds and memories from those that resided in her. A short while ago after an attempt on the lives of the twins, which ended with Paul, the twins' father, dying in the arms of Leto, Alia committed suicide to escape the control of the others within her. Leto had just delivered the Alia's life water to the Fremen when he was taken.

Daniel stared at his companion his eyes softened "I know. It's just hard as I always seem to find myself in this kind of situation and I don't know why."

"Perhaps you are the catalyst of the group, have you considered that? By ending up in these situations you start a series of events that need to take place." Leto looked away and spoke in a soft voice almost to himself "It is often those who end up in such places and bear most of the pain."

Leto stared at his own arm with the skin that was not his own "I did not know that this was my destiny. I, like you, knew that my sister and I were special, like your own SG-1 however it wasn't until events started unfolding that I understood the full force of things going on and that one of us had to bear the agony I choose that path to spare my sister. Perhaps you choose this path, unconsciously get into these situations to spear your friends the agony. Maybe you are the stronger of the group so you take what you can to spear the others."

"Sam is brilliant and a fairly good solider, Jack and Teal'c are amazing at what they do and could take command of any situation…well as long as it doesn't involve politics. I could never do that."

"No you are only a civilian that takes the same pain they do without complaint. That takes over any political meetings with ease, no you are not like them and that is probably a good thing."

A smile came to Daniel "Never quite thought about it like that."

"People rarely do. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to give up till I am dead, and even then I still might not give up."

"Good plan, we just might get out of this."


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long

Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long. I'm working on the next chapter however to keep you till it's done over the next few days I will be posting four of these mini chapters, just a small look into what four of the characters are thinking.

A Prelude to War: 1. Ghanima Atreides

A new world was beginning to take form in front of my eyes. This was going to be a new world, a better world. There were those that did not want my brother and I to rule Dune, they had been silenced in the war before. Now there were outsiders that did not want our people or us on the planet at all, they wanted what was precious they wanted spice. They will not have it. I have seen many things; I know many things that I should not know. I have memories of my father. I know of his fate and my brother and I will not share it, we will survive. Most would think him dead by now; I thought that once of him I will not think it again until I see a body before me. We will both live to see this new world that Leto predicted. The desert is still dying and the Fremen with it but we are not dead yet. The soldiers are massing, they know what comes at us now and they will not pass, they will not have our sands, our homes, or our lives.


	22. Chapter 22

A Prelude to War: Samantha Carter  
   
I have seen it before, well not as such but I carry the memories of the  
one that did. I saw the sands of this world run red with blood. I have  
seen the people of this world die, now they must fight again, the sands of  
Dune will be red again but this time with the blood of the enemies. Once  
more outsiders have come to ruin this world and by god I will not allow it  
to happen.  
I know that I should not blame myself but I cannot help it. If I had not  
come to this world then Thoth would not have come either. I was the  
closest thing to Jolinar and if I had not stepped one foot on Dune he  
would have had no reason to betray the deal. Although the rational part of  
me tells me that he would have had no reason to uphold the deal with  
Jolinar dead, I still can't help but take some responsibility. There is not  
much I can do to help these people, there will be no deals made this time  
but I shall fight along side them, and if necessary I shall die along side  
them too.


	23. Chapter 23

A Prelude to War: Jack O'Neill  
   
Teal'c and I along with the Fremen leaders began to formulate a plan. If  
this was going to work we were going to have to strike hard and fast. The  
traitor who had betrayed Daniel had been caught and between Teal'c and the  
Fremen he had given up the location of Daniel and Leto. It seemed that  
traitors where not held in high esteem here and there is no place that you  
can run that a Fremen patrol can not find you if they are determined  
enough. His brother's had already been dealt with for Leto and now Robban  
was waiting his turn. The troops were massed and the worms called. It was  
time to bring another big bad to meet his maker.


	24. Chapter 24

A Prelude to War: Ghanima Atriedes

A Prelude to War: Princess Irulan

I stood watching as SG-1 and the Fremen left atop the giant worms, if all  
went well Daniel and Leto would be with us before mid-day tomorrow. I came  
with them at Ghani's insistence. She remained at the capital as not to  
alert the spies that anything was amiss and the twin sister of a missing  
man up and leaving without any notice would get everyone's attention. So  
they planned it like I was taking the team to meet a new group of Fremen.  
I know Ghani's last words for what they were even if SG-1 did not. "It is  
time to settle all debts." She took the words from her father and all  
known traitors would be dealt with before this night was over.


End file.
